Taekook One Shot
by SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Cute little Taekook one shot! Hope you guys like it! I had originally planned to make this longer, but let me know if I should continue! SMUT ahead! (Inspired by fanart on cover-credit to the amazing artist) Update coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

As the concert hall emptied out, the Bangtan Boys removed their microphones, dried out their sweat, drank water—just generally relaxed. Jungkook, the maknae of the group unbuttoned his shirt and felt the cool air on his chest. To compensate for a cancelled show, they had performed more songs than they'd originally planned, leaving them completely exhausted after the show.

 _How can Americans be so loud_? Jungkook wondered as he massaged his head. The volume had to be turned up so much it had made his head feel like it was going to explode. The silence of the backstage room helped his headache, and as he shut his eyes, he felt himself slowly drift to sleep—until he felt a warm body situate itself next to his.

"Tired?" asked a familiar voice.

"More than I've ever been," Jungkook replied without opening his eyes. He felt two fingers make their way up his abdomen, earning a small laugh from him.

"Maybe you need a distraction." Jungkook felt Taehyung's warm breath near his face and opened his eyes, meeting Tae's big brown eyes.

The door to the backstage room burst open and Tae instantly moved away from him. They had been too close just to be messing around, and they both knew the rules Big Hit had laid out: members are not allowed to date each other. That day the boys had just laughed it off, Jungkook and Tae included, but how could they have known things would've… _changed_?

Namjoon entered followed by the rest of the boys and they all took a seat on the couches and chair spread around.

An awkward silence hung in the air as the members settled themselves down.

"When are we going back to the hotel?" Yoongi asked, breaking the silence.

"In a few minutes," Namjoon replied, scrolling through his phone.

"Let's order food," Jin suggested.

"When we get to the hotel," Namjoon said in a monotone while still scrolling through his phone.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Namjoon called in English.

A man poked his head through the door. "The car is here," he said in English.

"Let's go," Namjoon said to the boys in Korean.

They all got up and followed Namjoon to the car.

…

Jungkook, Tae, and Jimin shared a room as usual. Barely inside the room, Jungkook tossed his shirt on the ground and locked himself in the bathroom.

"I'm going to get food," Jimin announced and left shortly after coming in.

Taehyung heard the water running in the bathroom. He laid down on the couch in front of the TV and turned it on. He watched the screen, barely understanding a single word.

A few minutes passed and he realized that the water had stop running. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Jungkook?"

"You can come in," Jungkook replied from the inside.

Tae opened the door slowly.

Jungkook was in the bathtub, filled with water, bubbled coating the surface, obscuring the view of whatever lay beneath. With his eyes closed, he looked so relaxed and peaceful.

"Can I join?" Tae asked.

"Sure," Jungkook replied cautiously.

Taehyung stripped slowly, never taking his eyes off of Jungkook, leaving his dirty clothes on a pile next to Jungkook's.

The bathtub was big enough for two, and Tae carefully settled himself across from Jungkook.

Jungkook opened his eyes. Tae could see the tension in his eyes. Jungkook sat up and moved towards Tae.

Tae only got a small glimpse of what lay below before Jungkook was on him, his mouth devouring Tae's.

"Anxious, are we?" Tae asked against Jungkook's mouth.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Jungkook replied.

Tae ran his hands up Jungkook's thigh and back, feeling the hard muscle underneath his palms. He felt Jungkook shudder under his touch.

His kiss was eager, like time was running out and he needed to feel Tae one last time.

Tae slowed the kiss and began shifting position, slowly creeping on top of Jungkook.

"Jimin—" Jungkook began.

"He'll be gone for a while…" Tae assured him.

Tae lowered himself more, and at the touch of Tae's cock so close to his, Jungkook went frigid for a second, but relaxed as Tae continued to kiss him gently.

Jungkook slid his hands up Tae's stomach, entwining his hands in Tae's hair.

A knock on the bathroom door had Jungkook shoving Tae off of him.

"Yes?" Jungkook asked.

"I'm going to stay with the guys at their suite, don't wait for me," said Jimin from the other side of the door.

"Okay," Jungkook said.

Tae saw the worry in Jungkook's eyes but he could've sworn he heard laughter coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

They stood very still until they heard the bedroom door close.

Jungkook let out a breath.

"Would it be so bad if they knew?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook drew his leg to his chest and leaned his head on his knee. (Tae had to focus his eyes from not wondering too low) "I don't mind the boys knowing, I'm just scared they'd be disappointed—you know, with the whole dating members not allowed thing…"

They sat across from each other in the bathtub.

"Why would they be disappointed?"

Jungkook shrugged.

Tae stood up and extended a hand to Jungkook. (He noticed Jungkook's eyes move up and down his body.) "Let's worry about it later, okay?"

Jungkook nodded and took Tae's hand. Tae pulled him up and wrapped his arms around Jungkook, meeting the maknae's lips with his own. He was very aware of how much they were touching, and where. So far, Jungkook didn't seem to mind.

Almost unconsciously, Tae stepped out of the tub, bring Jungkook, and a bucket's worth of water with him.

Tae pulled a towel from where it was hanging and placed it on Jungkook's shoulders, using it to drag him along to the bedroom.

"Tae we're both wet—" Jungkook began.

"Don't worry about it," Tae said.

Tae pushed Jungkook on the bed and crawled on top of him. He left a trail of kisses from Jungkook's jaw down to his stomach. He stayed attentive to every hitch of Jungkook's breath. The hand that wasn't holding on to Jungkook's waist began to gently stroke his cock. At that, Jungkook switched slightly, but didn't object.

"You need to be more relaxed," Tae murmured.

"I am relaxed," Jungkook assured him, but Tae spotted _that_ lie from a mile away.

His hand stopped and he looked up at Jungkook. "No relaxed person has ever said that."

"I've never done this before," Jungkook admitted.

"I haven't either," Tae admitted.

Jungkook sat up. "Then how do you... _know_ all of this?"

"I'm just doing what I'd what you to do with me…"

Jungkook didn't have a reply.

"But why don't I show you what I want to do to you?" Tae had a mischievous smile on his face.

The corner of Jungkook's mouth quirked up. "Okay…"

"Turn over."

Jungkook obeyed.

Tae spread Jungkook slightly and ran his hands up his muscled thigh in a massage-like motion. "Just relax, don't _think_. Don't worry about anything."

Jungkook let out a sigh, and finally seemed relaxed.

Tae ran his thumb over his crack and Jungkook shuddered.

"Do you want this?" Tae asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just do it Tae!" Jungkook complained.

"Okay then, just give me a sec." Tae moved away from the bed and dug inside his toiletry bag for the small bottle of lube he'd packed. He hadn't _planned_ on sleeping with Jungkook—especially not in another country—but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

He rubbed a small amount on Jungkook's entrance and began massaging it with his finger, making Jungkook's hips buck.

" _Tae_ , _please_ ," Jungkook begged.

"Shhhh, patience."

While his fingers kept teasing at Jungkook's entrance, Tae continued his kissing, sucking on a few spots leaving small red spots along the way.

Jungkook let out a moan as Tae slowly slipped a finger in him, preparing Jungkook's opening for his length. He was nearing Jungkook's lower back, leaving hickeys as he went down. What the others wouldn't see wouldn't hurt them.

Tae moved down to Jungkook's muscled ass, continuing with his fingering.

"Ahhh," Jungkook moaned as Tae's finger grazed his prostate. Tae slid another finger in and moved it around, making Jungkook squirm.

"How does that feel?" Tae asked.

"Good—ahh—good," Jungkook let out.

Tae took out his fingers and moved his cock close to Jungkook's entrance, rubbing lube on it. He slid in slowly, allowing Jungkook to get used to his width. He started to thrust in and out slowly.

Jungkook muffled his moan with a pillow.

Tae leaned down by Jungkook's ear, continuing with his slow thrusts, and whispered, "Moan for me Kookie, I want to hear you." His voice sounded lazy and sexual.

Jungkook nodded, followed by a "Ahhhh—right there…mmm," as Tae went in deeper.

Tae ran his hands down Jungkook's thighs. He leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to Jungkook's back, running his tongue over the red marks he'd left.

He began thrusting a little faster. Jungkook gripped the sheets hard enough that his knuckles turned white.

Taehyung was close to his climax, hell, just hearing Jungkook's moans made him hard. Fucking Jungkook was the best decision he'd ever made. Since he and Jungkook were never able to be close in public, finally being able to be intimate drove Tae out of his mind.

"Do you like the feeling of my cock inside you, Kookie?" Tae asked, going deeper with each thrust.

"Ahh—so good Tae—ahh—so good," Jungkook replied between moans, he was panting now.

Tae was so close, he could almost feel himself cum. The feeling of Jungkook's tight hole around his cock was so good.

"Ahh, you feel so good, Kookie," Tae almost yelled. Beads of sweat were forming behind his ear and rolling down his neck. "Jungkook—I'm so close," he moaned.

"Then keep going—ahh, keep going…" Jungkook said.

A few more thrusts and Tae was cumming inside of Jungkook. Tae let out a satisfactory sigh at Jungkook's moans. Jungkook relaxed onto the bed and Tae loomed above him, panting.

"Your turn," he said, flipping Jungkook over, whose cock was already leaking precum, and began a trail of kisses up the younger's inner thigh, getting closer to Jungkook's hard cock, who was squirming under Tae's butterfly touches.

At the first touch of Tae's mouth, Jungkook let out a loud moan.

How could something feel so good. Jungkook had never felt anything like it.

Tae's tongue was soft and warm on his hard cock. It wouldn't take much more for him to cum. Tae ran his tongue down his length, swirling it at the tip.

"Tae—ahh—"

Tae lifted his tongue from Jungkook. "Should I stop?"

"No!" Jungkook cried.

"Okay." Taehyung wiggled his eyes mischievously, then he took Jungkook into his mouth, and continuing with his tongue, bobbed up and down Jungkook's length.

Jungkook reached a hand down and fisted it in Tae's hair.

Taehyung's hands crept up his stomach, running over his well-defined abs.

Tae moaned against his cock, making his entire body shudder at the vibration.

His hand tightened on Tae's hair. _Oh he was going to cum any minute_.

Jungkook felt his cock hit the back of Tae's throat as took all of Jungkook's length in his mouth. He moaned again and Jungkook almost bucked his hips. Tae lifted his head and began licking and kissing Jungkook's slick cock.

"Tae—Tae I'm going to—"

Taehyung moved his hand from Jungkook's stomach to his cock and began lightly jerking him off while his tongue traced idle circles on his tip.

"You can cum in my mouth Kookie," Taehyung teased, knowing Jungkook was close.

"A-are you sure?"

Taehyung gave a small nod.

Jungkook let go of everything and felt his release course through him.

When he looked down at Tae, there were drops of cum on his hair and lashes and he was licking around his lips for any more of Jungkook's cum.

Taehyung moved next to Jungkook.

"Do you want me to?" Jungkook asked, gesturing towards Tae's exposed cock.

Tae shook his head. "I'm fine."

Tae lay on his side to have a better look at Jungkook. "I love you, Jeon Jungkook," he said.

"And I love you, Kim Taehyung," Jungkook said and proceeded to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
